Life Before George
by PocketSizedWolf
Summary: Nina's Past. From her mother, to those bad boy boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

"Nina!" the familiar voice yelled up the stairs, full of anger and hate. 13 year old Nina Pickering lay on her bed, pulling her pillow over her face. She knew this routine. It was the same thing, day after day. Her father left for work, and her mother's true colours began to show.

"Nina!" the blonde teen groaned, rolling herself off the bed, trying to work out what her mother could possibly be angry at her for today. It had been this way as long as she could remember. Any little thing could trigger her mother's wrath, for years Nina had been hiding bruises from her father, her friends and her teachers. She'd started to hate the woman, hate her situation, but she doubted anyone would believe her story if she told them, so what could she do? To the world, Susan Pickering was a doting mother and wife, friendly and warm and well liked.

"Yes?" Nina reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes scanning over her mother. She was drunk already. Nina's eyes glanced at the clock, her father had only been gone half an hour. "Surprised it took her so long to shout me down.." Nina thought, before glancing at her mother once more.

It didn't take long for Susan's hand to meet the tender flesh of Nina's face, before her fingers gripped the roots of Nina's hair, her nails digging into the teenager's scalp. She began dragging her daughter towards the front door. Nina shuddered as her brain tried to block out the pain searing through her head, she whimpered softly, tears building in her eyes, but she'd decided a long time ago that she'd never cry in front of this woman. Never again.

But she hated when her mother touched her hair, had ever since she was 7, back when her mother had cut off most of Nina's hair, as punishment for her playing with scissors and accidentally cutting through the newspaper her mother had not yet read. Nina remembered watching her beloved long hair falling all over the floor, she remembered crying herself to sleep for so many nights, and she remembered how glad she had been that it was the beginning of the summer holidays. By the time she went back to school, her mother had taken her to the hairdressers, and had the mess put into some semblance of style.

"Look at that.." her mother hissed, pushing Nina's head in the direction of the doormat, her nails pushing further into her daughter's scalp.  
>"What?" the teen spat, before biting down on her lip.<br>"Mud.. Everywhere.." Nina's eyes glanced over the mat. There was hardly any. Another case of her mother making a mountain out of a molehill. Yet Nina internally cursed herself, hating herself for even a spec of mud that may have come from her shoes. Her internal hatred was cut short as her mother pushed her to the floor, hissing "Clean it!"

Nina reacted just in time to stop her face hitting the hard floor, taking a deep breath before standing to get the hoover.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" her mother asked, raising a hand as though she was about to strike Nina's face once more. Nina flinched, watching as her mother smirked, proud of herself for scaring her daughter.<br>"To get the hoover.." Nina muttered, her heart pounding against her chest  
>"Did I say HOOVER it up?" her mother's nails were suddenly on the back of her neck, pulling Nina's face towards her. "Pick it up. Every piece, or there'll be trouble.."<p>

By the time Nina fell back into bed, she was exhausted and bruised. She buried her face in her pillow and cried silently. One day, she promised herself, she'd get out of this place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rick.. you're hurting me..." Nina winced, pulling her hand out of her boyfriend's, as he proceeded to pull her down the street. He glanced at her, a darkness in his eyes that she'd not seen before. It caused her to visibly flinch, and she momentarily gave up struggling against him. This hesitation was all he needed to overpower her. She stumbled as her feet forgot how to work, and he took advantage, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Nina felt the air rushing from her lungs as her chest came into contact with his hard shoulder. Winded, she gave up the fight for a few minutes. Enough time for Rick to get her inside his front door, slamming it behind them and making sure to lock it. For a moment, Nina felt fear rise up inside her, but she fought it, refusing to look frightened in front of anyone.

Rick placed her down on the sofa, before shrugging his leather jacket off, dumping it over Nina's lap. The 15 year old glanced up at her boyfriend and frowned slightly. She was beginning to wonder what had attracted her to him in the first place. He was 18, and she figured that was part of the glamour. That, and he'd actually been interested in her. The years of abuse from her mother had made her self-conscious, and she'd spent so much time being told she was worthless that she'd started to believe it. Rick had represented a new life. Now she was beginning to see it differently.

He frowned at her, causing a shiver to run up her spine, before moving towards the kitchen disappearing inside of it. Nina took the opportunity to move Rick's jacket, hanging it over the back of the sofa. She just wanted to go home at this point, and hide beneath her duvet. After tonight, she was so breaking up with this arsehole.

He skulked back into the living room with a can of lager, sitting down in the armchair opposite the sofa Nina was sat upon. His eyes scanned over the blonde, feasting on the sight of her in the black dress she'd bought with her birthday money, even though she knew her father wouldn't approve of it.

"You dress like that" he spoke quietly, though there was a hint of a snarl in his voice, "And expect me to behave..." Nina wasn't sure if he was talking to her, or himself, but she remained still, watching him. "We've been dating for weeks now, Nina... It's time we went the whole way.."

Nina shook her head "I'm not ready.." her voice was barely audible, and she could feel something in the back of her throat. She coughed slightly, clearing it, before standing up.

"I want to go home" she annouced, faking confidence. After all, there was nothing really stopping her from just walking home, despite it being quite a walk. She'd happily spend an hour walking if it meant she could leave. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face.

"You can go home once you've given me a kiss.." he shrugged. Nina sighed, moving towards him and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He gripped her face, forcing her to deepen it. She struggled, pulling back, trying to get away from him to no avail. He smirked, biting down hard on her lower lip. She yelped in pain into the kiss and attempted once more to push him away, her fists pounding lightly on his chest.

He growled, his hands moving from her head to grab her fists, pushing her back against the wall. Within seconds, she found herself pinned, one of his hands holding firmly onto both of her wrists, his other hand gripping her throat.

"Do you want to try that again?" he snarled. Nina shook her head.  
>"I just want to go home.." she squeaked, suddenly realising how much bigger than her he was. A smirk crossed his face as the realisation came to him almost simulataneously. Gently, his fingers moved from her neck, trailing down her chest, lightly running over the fabric of her dress as he groped her breasts through her dress. Nina winced, closing her eyes.<p>

She felt his fingers slip up her dress, running lightly over the crotch of her underwear. She stiffened, unsure what to do. What could she do? Her mind ran over a hundred different possibilities, but none of them seemed to work. As she felt his fingers slip beneath her lace panties, gently brushing against her, so close to slipping into her unwanted, something inside her snapped.

In a split second, Nina's knee had met Rick's groin, and he doubled over in pain. She took the opportunity to run towards the front door, hastily unlocking it, thankful that in his anger, Rick had forgotten to take the key out of the lock. She didn't look to see if he was behind her as she took off down the street, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold air on her bare arms.


End file.
